


26: Revealing

by icarus_hawks



Series: 153 [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Chapter 589, Bleach TYBW Arc, Don't copy to other sites, F/M, Internal Monologue, basically; she thinks if she dies she will overcome this embarrassment and can hide away, but its very brief, haha wtf kisuke why put that boob window into her clothes, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/icarus_hawks
Summary: Prompt 26 - RevealingKurosaki-kun averts his eyes. It’s not even akin to the courtesy Sado shows her. It’s plain to see, now, that he only sees her as another person to protect, anotherlittle sister.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Inoue Orihime (One-Sided)
Series: 153 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817347





	26: Revealing

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. Why Kisuke, why?

**Revealing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The outfit Urahara talked Orihime into wearing is revealing a little too much for her tastes. Though, he said Kurosaki would like it and while she’s not surprised the “humble shopkeeper” knows about her crush, she doesn’t think she wants to know how he found out about her chest size, no matter the clothes’ size. 

But after meeting up with Kurosaki-kun and Sado she realizes that maybe Urahara just conned her into this revealing outfit purely for - pardon her language - shits and giggles behind his signature fan.

Kurosaki-kun averts his eyes. It’s not even akin to the courtesy Sado shows her. It’s plain to see, now, that he only sees her as another person to protect, another _little sister_. 

_Definitely not_ someone he would be interested in dating or living a life with. And her face flushes bright red and she’s deeply embarrassed that she fell for one of Urahara’s stupid ploys, mortified even. 

She feels like static is ringing in her ears and for just a moment she doesn’t think she feels like herself, just running along on auto-pilot. 

If only Matsumoto-chan was here right now… **.** She’d know what to say to make her feel a little less like a floaty mess to the wayside. 

Kurosaki-kun didn’t even say anything to her, and she also didn’t say anything but to her, it’s plain to see how uninterested he is in her and what her outfit is revealing ( _too much_ ) of. She wants to rip it into shreds and cry and throw a tantrum and she knows she’s being extraordinarily whiny and stupid right now for all that she is still in mortal danger. 

Part of her wants to throw herself in front of Yhwach purely for the sweet release of death that would follow. But, as her head clears, she realizes that not even that would bring her what she seeks. 

Dying isn’t a valid option, it never has been and this little thing _(though she knows it to be not as little as she tricks her mind to think)_ won’t make her fall into despair. 

So no matter how unreasonable and stupid she is being right now, she shuts up and clenches her teeth and runs along and tries to keep the world from falling apart like so _many_ times before.

And if, once everything is over and Kurosaki-kun has made the impossible come true once _again_ , she mercilessly rips the ( _stupid, revealing, intrusive, useless, unnecessary, goddamned, ridiculous_ ) outfit to shreds and comes down on Urahara like a vengeful angel, well, who can truly _blame_ her?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on FFN as a collective work under the same name but without the underscore (icarushawks).


End file.
